


深绿之庭 - After/Christmas

by misakilight



Series: 深绿之庭 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 接之前lof不定期连载小短篇（真的很短）的圣诞节贺文迦性转，大概是个因为父亲去世所以被接到母亲那边，而母亲那边是个很大的财团，顺便遇到大概是初三的周那，迦大概高二结束开学就高三的样子周那一开始相当高冷，因为一些事情两人逐渐开始互相了解并且有点互舔伤口内味的对对方有好感（）是个因为原文一直没怎么写所以干脆写个后续把前面所有重要剧情都提一嘴加上概括的超级大剧透文，反正原文看不看也无所谓所以剧不剧透已经无所谓了（）
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 深绿之庭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070993
Kudos: 4





	深绿之庭 - After/Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> -为什么不圣诞节当天发？  
> -因为我懒，写完这篇晚上五点了，天亮了，不想思考了（。
> 
> bgm大概全程是萨帝的裸体舞曲

暂时离开喧闹和温暖的大厅，抵达宁静和寒冷的阳台时阿周那才终于松了口气。他在黑暗中习惯性整理了一下自己的着装，大脑放空地眺望着远方的森林时，余光突然看见角落里的一抹红色。

是迦尔纳，阿周那几乎不需要凑近就立刻能一眼认出那是她。他定了定心神，深吸一口气走上前去，在暖黄的灯光中看见她暧昧不清的轮廓逐渐变得鲜明而具体，迦尔纳穿着下午他看见的那套定制的红色礼裙，从阳台的边缘注视着深邃的星空。

“你在这里做什么？”他按捺住有些失控的心跳，用平静的语调开口道。

迦尔纳回过头来，她看上去却比他要镇静得多，这让阿周那不免有些嫉妒。

“我不太习惯这种场合。”她说话时微微皱起眉头，坦诚地给出自己的答案，然而那种表情却让阿周那感觉自己刚才的发言是某种意义上的谴责一般，反而有些愧疚起来。

他转过头去，逃离迦尔纳的视线，下意识地掩盖自己内心的变化。

“还是说我回去比较好？”迦尔纳追问道。

“不，现在已经不用了，今晚该打招呼的人已经打过招呼了。”他呼出一口气，看见白色的水雾在暗夜中逐渐消散，“这时候回去只会被拖入无聊的派对和不健康的酒会而已。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳的声音就好像她回忆起了什么一般，阿周那猜不透她的心思，但从他们的对话来看，大概是迦尔纳第一次被母亲拉去社交场合时遇到的事，那时他被命令要全程“帮忙”，却又在中途被人拖住，最后一刻才避免了迦尔纳被人强行骗走的事情，现在想来都让他感到由衷的胃痛。

“要回去吗？”他思索片刻，决定说出这个气氛和场合下最合适的邀请。

“可以吗？”迦尔纳有些惊讶，“母亲她不会介意吗？”

“你想多了。”阿周那摇摇头，“她早就走了。”

“什么时候？”

“大概在她发表完讲话又见过所有人之后？毕竟公司那边也有相关的活动，圣诞夜她总是这么忙的。”

“你们没有见面吗？”迦尔纳看上去有些疑惑。

不知为何她总是能察觉到他话语里隐藏的某些信息。

“没时间，我也有必须要见的人。”

“是吗。”

她没有再继续说话，毕竟一两个月前这就已经是他们之间讨论过的话题，现在也没必要继续拿出来戳彼此已经没有感觉的伤口。

阿周那到现在都记得那个下午迦尔纳站在深绿的林间，微风轻轻扬起她的裙角，薄纱如同轻盈的雪花般坠落——

“所以你……”他几乎都不知道自己在说些什么。

“我父亲是登山爱好者。”迦尔纳在冰凉的日光中说道，“他总是时不时的出门去不同的地方，我也一块出去过几次，不过大部分时间还是在家里等他回来。”

但是他某一天离开后就再也没回来了，迦尔纳说话时脸上并没有什么变化，语调也很平静，就像是在讨论一件稀松平常的事情。阿周那无法从她的表情或者眼睛里读出任何一丝变化的情感，他只觉得那瞬间她在自己眼前突然变得模糊而难以捉摸，那并非是他流泪了或是现实的物质性的感触，而是一种可望而不可即的距离感，以至于他甚至不敢伸出手去。

他感到退缩，同时察觉到自己过去屡次感受到却故意忽略的情感涌上心头。

那时的阳光就像现在室外的温度一样冰冷。

“所以要回去吗？外面呆了这么久我也有点冷了。”

迦尔纳不识风趣的发言骤然打断了阿周那的沉思，他点点头，随后和她一块离开喧闹的大厅，朝着别馆的方向走去。

通向别馆的长廊十分寂静，明亮的月光照射着石制的路面，阿周那缓慢地走着，听见旁边迦尔纳高跟鞋落在地板上的声音，她似乎还是不习惯穿着这样的皮鞋，走路速度比以往慢了许多，以至于之前总是得追着她脚步的阿周那现在也不得不走得更慢才能和她保持同样的速度。

“下次还是问母亲给你换一双低跟的鞋吧。”他忍不住开口说道。

“不用了，这样就好。”迦尔纳有些吃力地回答他。

“其实你直接说你不太习惯她就会明白的，她也不是不懂变通的人。”

“不是我不知道该怎么开口，而是……”

“如果是社交礼仪的话完全不必担心，更何况你也没必要在这里勉强自己迎合任何人。”

“那不是你也在做的事情吗？”迦尔纳突然反问道。

“这个跟那个是两码事。”阿周那头扭到一边，只有在迦尔纳面前他才会偶尔露出这种不高兴的态度，“更何况以你的身高来说，不穿高跟鞋也无所谓的。”

“我想母亲其实应该早就察觉这点了。”

“如果你觉得她是想趁此机会训练你的话那就是大错特错了，她只是坏心眼故意不说等你开口而已。”阿周那扶额，重重地叹了口气，“她总是这样。”

“是吗……？”

“是这样，有一个被坑过无数回的活生生的例子就在你面前摆着。”阿周那摊手。

“是吗……”然而迦尔纳仍然一脸惊愕，甚至停下了脚步，那副模样不知为何让阿周那想起在网络上偶尔看见过的宇宙猫的梗图。

“你……没事吧？”他问道。

“是吗……”

“就算是惊讶也没必要重复三遍吧。”

“抱歉，实在是太冲击了所以很难反应过来。”

“我想也不至于这么……”阿周那叹气，“算了，总之下次你直接开口就好了，没准她还以为你是跟她对着干所以拼命勉强自己而暗爽呢，如果不及时止损的话可能哪天就给你拿来十厘米的高跟鞋了。”

“我下次会说的。”迦尔纳一脸视死如归。

十几分钟后两人终于回到温暖的别馆，大厅里没有人，大概是因为派对的缘故，所有的人手都被聚集到了本馆那边。因为有地暖的缘故，迦尔纳索性脱了鞋提在手里，赤脚走上楼梯穿过走廊，打开房门时白色的挪威森林猫从里面跳了出来，围着主人脚边蹭了一圈之后，毫不留情面地对着阿周那发出威吓的声音。

“娜娜，别这样。”迦尔纳在发生惨剧之前及时地把它抱了起来。

“它到现在还这么记仇吗？”阿周那无可奈何地发出感叹。

“但我记得它以前从来没有因为洗澡和谁结仇。”迦尔纳也有些困惑，“你那时候用了什么让它不爽的方式吗？”

“抓住它的时候你也在，我是清白的。”阿周那强调道。

“还是说你喷的香水？”

“……这或许是原因所在，那我下次换一个香型好了。”

“我觉得解决问题的方式不应该是换香型而是彻底不喷。”

“那是不可能的。”阿周那秒答。

他俯身捡起迦尔纳因为抱猫而散落在地板上的鞋子。

“方便我进去吗？”

迦尔纳推开了门。

于是阿周那和娜娜一人一猫在迦尔纳房间里的桌边对峙了数分钟，直到她换掉了那身精致得过分的礼裙走出房间时这场无声的战斗才有所停歇，但很快又因为阿周那帮她卸妆而重新开始。

“你怀里的猫已经对我呲了好几次牙了。”阿周那把已经染脏的化妆棉丢进垃圾桶里，松了口气站起身。

“但是如果不这样做的话大概一会它就跳到你背上了吧。”

“那么这件衬衣也就当场报废了。”阿周那轻描淡写地调侃道。

“说实话我还是不明白为什么它唯独对你产生这么大的敌意，娜娜一向很亲人的。”

“我想或许这个原因得从这个名字说起。”

“这只是个巧合。”

“那或许就是命运中的敌手了。”阿周那拧上卸妆水的盖子，“之后你要直接休息吗？”

“现在还早，我想去书房呆一会。”

他捏着手中的玻璃瓶，不动声色地移开视线。

“我也可以去吗？”

迦尔纳垂下眼睑，看向和他相反的另一侧。

“可以。”

心照不宣的密会在半个小时之后的书房里开始，阿周那带着热水和红茶进门时迦尔纳已经坐在了松软的沙发上，白色的发丝上带着淡淡的水气。

“你想喝水还是喝茶？”他把托盘放在靠近暖炉的桌上，让自己的声音听上去有那么一些漫不经心地问道。

“喝茶。”迦尔纳本来打算帮他忙，却被阿周那示意坐了回去。

不久后阿周那把冒着热气的茶杯递给她，又往自己的茶杯里倒了一些牛奶后才坐了下来。

他还并没有那么不矜持地直接坐在迦尔纳身边，而是坐在她旁边的单人沙发上。

“谢谢。”迦尔纳说道。

“没事。”他看到她身边放着的书籍，“你还在看这边的图鉴吗？”

“嗯，这里有很多有意思的图鉴。”迦尔纳吹了吹茶杯里的液体，抿了一小口之后放在了旁边的圆桌上。

阿周那猜她大概是被烫到了一下。

“水太烫了吗？”

“一会就会凉的吧。”

“的确。”他靠在靠背上，看向深色的木质天花板，突然意识到不知不觉中他已经几乎要忘记过去在这个房间里的压抑的心情，现在迦尔纳坐在他的旁边，他只觉得原本难熬和紧张的时光现在就像是丝绸一般从手间缓缓滑落。这让他想要现在就伸出手，或者干脆抛弃一切隐藏自己的外壳，放下所谓的矜持和伦理，直接坐在她的身边，将她抱进怀里。

阿周那想象了很多次他们之间的拥抱，却又觉得现实或许比那些缥缈的念头更加充实，更加的，甜美，足够令他回味很久的时间。

“对了。”迦尔纳突然开口，阿周那立刻回过头去，只看见迦尔纳手里拿着一只小巧的礼物盒，“你的圣诞礼物。”

阿周那一时语塞，心脏狂跳以至于他不敢思考自己是否已经开始脸红，过了半响才憋出一声咬了螺丝的谢谢，很是丢人的接过了礼物。

“我……”指尖有些发凉，阿周那看着手里包装并不精美的礼物盒，“我现在可以拆开吗？”

迦尔纳沉默了一会，时间长得阿周那忍不住抬起头，却看见她耳根有些发红的抱着那本厚厚的图鉴。

“我不知道你会不会喜欢，因为我实在不擅长人际交往，所以……”

阿周那小心翼翼地拆开了礼物盒，里面是一个猫爪形状的玻璃瓶。

“香水？”他拿出瓶子阅读了一番背后的说明书后问道。

“是木天蓼香水。”

阿周那明白了迦尔纳的用意。

“但是用这个的话，它会不会更加疯狂地攻击我？”他忍不住调侃道。

“呃……”迦尔纳似乎又在一瞬间停滞了。

“明天我会试试的，或许关系能变好呢。”阿周那急忙补救。

“希望是这样……”迦尔纳看上去仍然有些沮丧。

阿周那不禁在内心吐槽自己为什么刚才要哪壶不开提哪壶。

“我也有礼物送给你。”他从沙发上站起身，“等我去拿一下。”

几分钟后阿周那带着一个长形的礼盒返回书房，然后径直把它放进坐在沙发上的迦尔纳手中。

“我之前在街上看到觉得很适合你所以……”

他捏住手指注视着迦尔纳把它放在腿上打开，盒子里的白色丝绒上放着一条细细的金制锁骨链，中间坠着一小颗泪滴状的红宝石。

“……谢谢。”

迦尔纳看上去有些不知所措。

“要戴一下试试吗？”阿周那问道。

“现在吗？”

“你不介意的话。”

他在迦尔纳还没有说话之前就拿出了那条项链，绕到沙发背后戴在了她的脖颈上。扣金属扣时阿周那才发现自己的手指有些颤抖，甚至还出了汗，以至于他弄了很久，终于在没有触碰到迦尔纳的情况下给她戴上了那条锁骨链。

“要……要去找个镜子看一下吗？”

他回到迦尔纳的身边，而对方的脸上仍然有些犹豫的神色，阿周那忍不住伸手拉住她的手掌，在触碰到那苍白的皮肤和纤细的手指时他意识到这是他第一次和迦尔纳的身体接触。对方的手心冰凉而潮湿，他不知道那是否是因为迦尔纳和他一样紧张，而他也无暇顾及更多，在之前回到自己房间拿起书架上想象过无数次该如何送出的礼物盒时他就已经意料到了它会产生如何的影响，而他却只能绝望地希望那不会成为阻隔他们之间的一道差距，他还想要比现在这更加紧密的碰触，不知不觉中他已经变得贪心，想要从对方那里得到更多，同时也愈发地开始患得患失，他想要和迦尔纳度过比现在更久、更长久的时间。

穿过无人的走廊，最终他拉着迦尔纳走进了离书房更近的他自己的房间，打开衣帽间的灯，迦尔纳站在衣服的包围中面对着落地镜，阿周那看见她的手指拂过宝石的表面，落在泪滴下部沉淀着的一簇金红石针上。

现在他可以确信自己的选择并没有出错，那时的冲动并不是毫无根据，鸽血红的宝石垂在迦尔纳白皙的皮肤上，就像是炽热的火焰，而迦尔纳给他以同样的印象。按理来说她身上并没有什么浓重的色彩，白色的头发，白色的皮肤，如果不是瞳孔的颜色可能还会让人下意识地认为她有白化病，然而每当靠近她身边，阿周那却总觉得她是一团剧烈燃烧的烈火，稍微凑近一些都能够感受到自己的每一分每一寸都在被炙烤，他有种错觉，或许当他真的能够彻底来到迦尔纳的身边时自己会被彻底化为灰烬。

但靠近迦尔纳绝非是飞蛾扑火的行为。阿周那很难形容自己的感受，他在过去思索了很久，终于觉得那或许更接近对太阳的憧憬，想要从她那里获得某种他缺失却找不到的东西，而现在，在被焚烧的同时，他的的确确地感受到了自己在获得某些他自己也不理解的力量，这些力量让他感到内心平静，以及，所谓的“幸福”。

他想起夏日时光中迦尔纳从泳池边一跃而下的身影，就像是在海上旅行时看到的跳跃的海豚。那一瞬间他只觉得心跳加速，甚至都忘记了迦尔纳在跳水前拜托他帮忙计时的要求，只能呆愣在原地看见她灵活地游过蓝色的水池又再次折返。溅起的水花沾湿了长裤，直到他回到楼上换衣服时才发现自己的裤腿已经湿透。

而阿周那同样又感到强烈的嫉妒，无论是他带着迦尔纳去所谓的“社交场合”，还是今天这样的“派对”，迦尔纳依然是迦尔纳，她还是几个月前第一次和他见面时的样子，或许这也是他用“火焰”来形容对方的原因。因为明亮而难以注视，甚至是仅仅看向对方就有种被灼烧的痛感，让他感受到他们之间的落差，感受到自己的所有的之前故意忽视的问题。

“你觉得怎么样？”他开口问道。

“我……”迦尔纳眉头微皱，似乎在苦恼该如何遣词用句。

阿周那很清楚自己想听到什么样的回答，但是他却也担心迦尔纳是否能给予他同样的答案。

“我还是第一次收到这样的礼物。”迦尔纳有些小声地说道，“所以我不知道该做什么样的反应。”

听到这样的回答阿周那却莫名地松了口气。

“就当做是普通的礼物来看呢？”他问道。

“这能够‘普通’来看吗……？”

“如果是同样的心意的话，那么礼物也是等价的。”阿周那试图用一些所谓的“道理”把眼下的问题糊弄过去，“我觉得它很适合你。”

镜子里迦尔纳的脸再次染上了红晕。

“如果是普通的礼物的话，我很喜欢，谢谢你。”

等待了许久的话语来临时却依然带着猝不及防的冲击力，阿周那一时间像是被电击了般呆站在原地，几乎说不出一句话，迦尔纳的动作在他的眼前就像是一系列慢镜头，让他无法做出任何反应，她转过身来，微微俯下身，伸出双手将他抱进怀里。

那是他许久未感受过的拥抱的温暖。

Fin.


End file.
